goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys: Queen Bee's Honey Heist is the fourth film in the GoAnimate film series, Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys. Created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot the heroes visit the Honeyhive Galaxy to meet up with Queen Bee. Queen Bee addresses them that they're on a honey shortage due to a foulbrood outbreak. So, the heroes discover a bunch of Bee Mushrooms to become Bee counterparts (except for Bumblelion, since he's already part bee). The team then enters a large field of flowers to tap as much as possible together to make much honey in order to create an elixir for bees that can cure any disease for bees in a snap. Cast (PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANYMORE CHARACTERS) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Butterbear, Grace, Cororon, Penguin Triplet 2, Ashley Evergreen, Dotty Dog, Jelly Otter, Bonnie Wagner, and Shauna *Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Zowie Polie, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, Penguin Triplet 3, Portia Porcupine, Kip Kangaroo, Foo, and Nora *Princess as Princess Daisy, Angelica Pickles, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, Prissy Thistlethorn, Woolma Lamb, and Candace Flynn *Salli as Fanny Fox and Rachel Rabbit *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, Pancake Popple, and Kululun *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, Binky Bevel, Dil Pickles, Penguin Triplet 1, Pretty Bit Popple, and Toad *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Olie Polie, Bobby Bear, Bart Simpson, Brother Bear, Peanut Otter, Grover Chestnut, Pammy Panda, Zipper Cat, Suzy, Potato Chip Popple, and Timothy the Raccoon *Emma as Fritz and Betty Badger *Kendra as Arthur Read, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Billy Bevel, Claude, Buster Slydale, and T.T. the Stopwatch *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, Danny Phantom, Rusty Wildwood, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, and PaperPizza *Bridget as Bumper the Badger *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, Polo, Bogey Orangutan, and Banjo the Bear *David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Rick Raccoon, and Chicken Little *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Saphron, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Paul as Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, Steve Burns, Ovide, and Igor the Mii. *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Princess Peach, Polina Polie, Betty Koala, Penny Pig, Mommy Koala, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, and Bootsie Snootie *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star, and Samuel *Professor as Walter Kangaroo, Wario, Plucky Duck, Puzzle Popple, and Squidward Tentacles *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sandy Cheeks, Mickey Mouse, and Diddy Kong *Dave as Weather and WilliamWill2343, *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Steven as Eddy and Floppy Rabbit *Joey as Arnold from Hey Arnold! and Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Alan as Knuckles *Eric as Luigi, Waluigi, P.C. Popple, Tyg Tiger, Curiousgorge66, Horsey Kangaroo, and Billy Wagner *Duncan as the Franks *Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Digger Mole, and Papa Koala *Kate as SpongeBob, Wii Fit Trainer, Joey King (Justdancingsamuel's friend), Doc McStuffins, Party Popple, and Mrs. Jenkins *Wise Guy as Groaner and Putter Popple *Grace as Matilda *Misaki as Yoko *Simon as Steve from Minecraft *Millie as Queen Bee *Me As Prevue *Bobby Block As Robot Jones Transcript presents, in association with WilliamWill Pictures title of the movie appears below the word cut to WilliamWill2343's dining room, with WilliamWill2343 talking about what he found in the starship last night with his teammates Sophie: (narrating) "A few hours after returning from our first mission of the Blastronauts, Quintion, the gang, and I were discussing what we found in the starship." Sophie: "Is that all you found, Quintion?" WilliamWill2343: "Yep. That's all, folks!" Bugs Bunny: "That's just what my friend Porky said!" Buster Bunny: "Yeah! That phrase at the end of every Looney Tunes cartoon." Mario: "Should-a we go to the Honeyhive Galaxy to see if everything's-a OK?" Bumblelion: "Honeyhive Galaxy? That surely rings bells to what my house looks like!" Luigi: "Well, it's-a where Queen Bee Lives, with all of-a the bees!" Butterbear: "I bet it has flowers there!" Ed: "And gravy?" Mario: "No, not-a gravy. It-a does have flowers there, though." Ord: "Like dandelions? They make me sneeze!" Bubbles: "But I like dandelions!" Luigi: "Don't-a worry, Ord! No dandelions either!" Ord: "Phew." Lisa: "Is there possibly a way we can visit Honeyhive Galaxy?" Curiousgorge66: "I know a way! We should take the starship again." Jelly: "Great idea!" WilliamWill2343: "Let's go to the starship and travel there!" Prevue And Robot: OK gets up from the dining room and heads to the starship WilliamWill2343: "Now, this is what I've been talking to you about. My adopted baby daughter, Melody. shows everyone Melody Princess Peach: "It's so adorable!" WilliamWill2343: "According to the note here, it says that she is an anthromorphic female baby kitty, that'll grow up into her adult size in 8 to 10 months." Yoko: "Melody and I can be a great team, because we're both cats!" WilliamWill2343: "You certainly will, Yoko. Let's not wake her up." Danny Phantom: "Yeah. Let's just focus on going to the galaxy, OK?" WilliamWill2343: "Anyway, let's go! We don't want to waste time, do we?" starship takes off Sophie: (narrating) "So, the starship took off and we are zooming off across the star-filled zone." starship rapidly increases in speed and goes beyond the Solar System and is heading towards Honeyhive Galaxy sees Honeyhive Galaxy and speaks over the intercom WilliamWill2343: (over the intercom) "Ladies and gents, we're about to land in Honeyhive Galaxy in about 20 minutes. Why not go see it in the cockpit with me. Be careful, you might find yourselves just a tiny bit crowded." Robot: That Was A Dizzy Ride and the others rush towards the cockpit and witness the galaxy WilliamWill2343: "By the way, we also have a new transporter installed, want to go on it to get to the Honeyhive Galaxy?" Olie: "Sure! It will be out of this world!" uses the transporter as they are taken to the galaxy all land on a clear spot in Honeyhive Galaxy WilliamWill2343: "Now, while I go get Melody from the starship, you can go to Queen Bee to ask her what she wants." SpongeBob: "Aye-aye! Quintion!" Squidward: "Ugh! This is no pirate ship. This is a bee-themed area!" SpongeBob: "It was just an expression!" Sophie: "Let's go!" and her friends proceed to Queen Bee Peanut: "Oodelay, Queen Bee!" Queen Bee: "Oodelay? What does that mean?" Jelly: "It's a greeting we use at Lake Hoohaw!" In the starship WilliamWill2343: "Where are you, my sweet Melody?" Melody: "Hi, Willy!" startled, looks at Melody with the blonde hair, white cat ears and tail and purple plaid dress WilliamWill2343: "How did you…" Melody: "Well, I wanted to have a drink, so I climbed out of my crib, and went to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and got myself a glass of milk. After I drank the milk, I grew two feet and said my first word: "Willy". After that, I went to the bathroom and took a bath, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, put on a clean pair of underwear and a dress and went back to the bedroom to see you." WilliamWill2343: "So do you want to go to the Honeyhive Galaxy with me?" Melody: "Sure, especially when there is honey. I love honey and also bees. Sometimes I pretend that I'm a bee and buzz around all the flowers." WilliamWill2343: "Yeah, I love honey, too. By the way, how old are you?" Melody: "Well I'm actually 2 years old!" WilliamWill2343: (shocked) "It's true, their brains are smarter than regular humans." takes her to the galaxy via the transporter two appear in the galaxy and run up to Queen Bee Queen Bee: "Hello. You must be Quintion! And who's that cat human you have?" WilliamWill2343: "That's Melody. She is 2 years old and highly intellectual." Queen Bee: "Anyways, all of you visitors here. I have some stinging news!" Puzzle: "What's the buzz?" (Laughs a bit) Queen Bee: "All of my bee servants have foulbrood. Thus, we're on a honey shortage." Mario: "It's-a no good!" Phineas: "Yeah! We can't let this galaxy fall, your highness!" Queen Bee: "Without honey, we may seek a decline in the bee population!" Eddy: "Guess that's good news for me, cuz I hate bees. They sting and that's why our Hive-B-Gone scam back in my town of Peach Creek was a stupid bust." Edd: "Actually, Eddy. The bees in Honeyhive Galaxy compared to Earth are actually friendly. They won't sting." Eddy: "Whatever, Sockhead." Queen Bee: "Eyes on me!" (They pay more attention to her) "It's all up to each and every one of you to tap the flowers, collect pollen and produce the honey!" a bunch of Bee Mushrooms descend from the sky DW: "What are those?!" Queen Bee: "Those are Bee Mushrooms. You will receive a bee form with them." Bumblelion: "Don't you think I'm already part bee? I don't need a mushroom!" heroes except Bumblelion grab a Bee Mushroom and Foo, changing them into their bee forms Melody: "Wow! I never felt so fast and free! Now I know how it feels to be a bee!" WilliamWill2343: "Exactly, my sweet Melody. By the way, what the heck is a foulbrood?" Queen Bee: "Ahem. It's a deadly disease that only bees can receive." to Foo, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear hovering around in their Bee Forms Foo: I AM A JETPACK BEE. Suzy: Everything's Broken, Fix It Now! Patty: "Yay! Hovering in bee form is really fun, right Bobby?" Bobby: "Yeah! Although we're not exactly bees, but just part of it, and the fact that bees and bears really don't get along, I'm enjoying this too!" Fanny Fox: (joining in) "Watch this, betcha can't do that!" performs two loops by flying and then goes sharply in a brisk figure-8 fashion Bobby: "You can't show off! But let's do something together that's cool!" three hover while going around in a circle and perform tons of loops and make consecutive bank turns Patty: "That was fun." Fanny: "But we feel dizzy!" to: The 6 Wuzzles Hoppopotamus: (trying to hover, but finds it difficult) "Darn! My wings are a bit too small! I can barely lift off the ground. If only if I could stretch the wings to a proper size!" Eleroo: (searching in his pouch) "Where did I put that pump?" Rhinokey: "You mean the shoe?" (Laughs) Eleroo: "No! I mean the balloon pump!" (Continues searching and finally finds it) "A-ha! There it is!" (Plugs the tube securely to Hoppopotamus' bee wings) "Hold still, Hoppo! Just a few pumps away!" inflates the wings to an appropriate size for Hoppo. He then disconnects it. Bumblelion: "Give it a try now!" tries and it works Hoppopotamus: "Wow! I really am flying!" Butterbear: "Now it will be effectively easier!" Melody: "Watch what I can do, friends! performs some loop de loops and does a spin in the air of the gang applauds WilliamWill2343: "Very good, Melody! Now let's get to work on making some honey!" Groaner: "Let's just 'bee' careful!" (laughs) Moosel: "I heard that joke like when I was a baby Wuzzle!" Sophie: "C'mon, y'all. We can't waste time making jokes! We gotta save the bees! Now who's with me?" All except WilliamWill2343 and Sophie: "We are!!" WilliamWill2343: "And here we goooooooooooo!" hover off WilliamWill2343: "So, the first thing we have to do is tap all of the flowers in this field." Rusty Wildwood: "While we do so, let's sing a song of what it's like to be a bee! I'm gonna get my banjo." Banjo: "Guh-huh, you mean me?!" Rusty: "Not you." (Pulls out his banjo) "This!" Sophie: "Let's tap the flowers!" team proceeds to go to different flowers NUMBER 1: We're Being Bees to: Billy and Bonnie Wagner with the 9 original Popples on one flower as Rusty plays his banjo in the background Billy: "Do you feel like you wanna hover in the air?" (Hovers about) Bonnie: (tapping a flower as pollen is on her leg) "Or tap some flowers to get pollen right there?" to Melody Melody: "Do you feel like that you want to buzz free?" Everyone: "But right now we are being bees!" to Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom Danny Phantom: "I once was used to going ghost." Timmy Turner: "But it's more fun to be a bug with the most!" to Ord and Cassie Ord: "I'll make sure I don't sting anyone I see." Everyone: "So that's why we are being bees!" to PB&J Jelly: "I know I love how I look!" Peanut: "Yellow and black go real well in my book!" joins in Sophie: "Come on along, and sing this song!" Peanut and Jelly: "Being a bee will never feel so wrong!" to: Brother and Sister Bear Brother: "It's ironic how bees hate bears." Sister: "But it seems that we're not aware." to everyone Everyone: "Collecting pollen is the key! So we....are....being.....beeeeeeeeeeees!" to everyone still tapping on flowers Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series